Summer Rain
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: It was the last time that he'd see him, In the summer rain. HikaruKaoru. Yaoi. Fluff. Character Death.


**Title**

Summer Rain

**Contents**

Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing**

Hikaru/Kaoru

**POV**

Kaoru's until the flashback, and after the flash back

**Beta**

None

**Rating**

K

**Warning**

Involves charater death. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned. The pairings are fan based and inspirded by the show. You can find the episodes of Ouran High School Host Club on our goodbyes 

_Waiting for a train _

_I was dancing with my baby _

_In the summer rain _

_I can hear him saying _

_Nothing will change _

_Come dance with me baby _

_In the summer rain _

_I remember the rain on our skin _

_And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds _

_Whispering our goodbyes _

_Waiting for a train _

_I was dancing with my baby _

_In the summer rain _

_I remember laughing 'till we almost cried _

_There at the station that night _

_I remember looking in his eyes _

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of _

_Oh my love since that day _

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

_Doesn't matter what I do now _

_Doesn't matter what I say _

_Somwhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

_I can hear the whistle _

_Military train _

_I was dancing with my baby _

_In the summer rain _

_I can hear him singing _

_Ooh "Love Is Strange" _

_Come dance with me baby _

_In the summer rain _

_I remember the rain pouring down _

_And we poured our hearts out _

_As the train pulled out _

_I can see my baby _

_Waving from the train _

_It was the last time that I saw him _

_In the summer rain _

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of _

_Oh my love since that day _

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

_Doesn't matter what I do now _

_Doesn't matter what I say _

_Somwhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

_Everytime I see the lightening _

_Everytime I hear the thunder _

_Everytime I close the window _

_When this happens in the summer _

_Oh the night is so inviting _

_I can feel that you are so close _

_I can feel you when the wind blows _

_Blows right through my heart _

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of _

_Oh my love since that day _

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

_Doesn't matter what I do now _

_Doesn't matter what I say _

_Somwhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

_Every night and every day now _

_Though I know you've gone away _

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always _

_Dancing with you in the summer rain _

-

We went two different ways in life. I became interested in the family business, and cosmatolagy. Hikaru had joined the marines. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, until he became 18. I can remeber the night he left me, clear as the rain drops. And i still feel the same.

Flashback 

Hikaru stood at the train station, bags in hand, waiting to depart. He had been drafted to fight in the war with Iraq. Hikaru had put his bags down and took out a picture, the two of them. It was raining, not a good sign. He was all alone, or so he thought.

Kaoru seemed to come out of no where, as he called out Hikaru's name. Hikaru turned around just as Kaoru threw himself into Hikaru's arms and kissed him deeply. This shocked Hikaru some,

"Kaoru?! What are you doing here?? I thought you were still mad at me for leaving!"

"Hikaru i can never stay mad at you! Your to blind to see that i love you! I always have! I got mad at you because yoru leaving me!"

Kaoru ran into a series of hysterics. Hikaru held onto Kaoru tightly before letting go.

"Don't fret. Nothing will change."

Hikaru smiled lightly and held Kaoru's hand. The station was playing soft music, as a custome to leaving soliders.

"Come dance with me, please."

Hikaru took Kaoru by the hand to an open area and began to dance with him. as the two began to dance the train pulled up. Kaoru's eyes flooded his vision with tears. The two stopped dancing and Kaoru began to cry silently. Hikaru wiped the tears away, and kissed him softly. Hikaru parted his lips and pulled back in a toothly smile.

"I will be with you in your dreams.. We'll never be apart, i promise you.."

Kaoru clung to Hikaru as he picked up his bags. The train's whistle was loud, Kaoru winced as it rung causeing more tears to come out. Hikaru boarded the train and waved as it took off. Kaoru waved weakly.

End of flashback 

He still hasn't come home yet, and I'm still waiting. It's been near to 2 years now. He's out there, i know it. He's stationed on the boarded or Iraq and Iran. I know he's thinking of me, i'm thinking of him.

The doorbell rung, the mailman. I took the envelope from him, it looked like it was from the marines. Maybe it's one of Hikaru's letters home. I walked inside and opened it. I took a deep breath as i read the letter. I pulled out the photograph incased inside... A tattered and burnt picture of the two of us.


End file.
